Power distribution centers (PDCs) are commonly used in automotive vehicles to simplify electrical system wiring by eliminating multi-branch wiring and consolidating fuses, relays, and other electrical components in a single location. A PDC typically comprises a housing having a plurality of integrally formed external receptacles for receiving electrical connectors, fuses, relays and other circuit components. A bus bar is contained within the housing and is supplied with electrical power from the vehicle alternator and/or battery by a power supply cable. The bus bar has a plurality of blade-like extensions which project into some or all of the receptacles in order to make electrical contact with and distribute power to the components inserted therein.
In one known type of PDC, the power supply cable is secured into electrical connection with the bus bar by a nut and bolt. The bolt is inserted through a hole in a flat section of the bus bar and through an eyelet terminal at the end of the cable, then the nut is threaded over the bolt and tightened to urge the eyelet terminal into contact with the bus bar with sufficient normal force to achieve electrical connection therebetween. An example of such a PDC is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,940.
There are significant problems associated with a nut and bolt connection of the type described above. If either the bolt or the nut has stripped or otherwise defective threads, the resulting connection may be poor. The relatively small surface area of contact between the terminal and the bus bar may not dissipate heat effectively, leading to undesirable heating at the contact surfaces. Also, threading the nut onto the bolt requires that a tool be used and that the nut be tightened to the correct degree, thus adding to the time and cost involved in the assembly work.